


No somos nadie

by manisseta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llevan unos diez minutos de primer beso cuando Derek se aparta bruscamente, da un seguido de pasos temblorosos hacia atrás y de un manotazo se limpia la saliva que le moja los labios como si le escociera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No somos nadie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> Para desperatesmirks, y su prompt en el [Reto #2 Google poetics](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/2506.html?thread=73930)
> 
> Situado en un futuro no muy lejano.

Llevan unos diez minutos de primer beso cuando Derek se aparta bruscamente, da un seguido de pasos temblorosos hacia atrás y de un manotazo se limpia la saliva que le moja los labios como si le escociera. Stiles, en cambio, se queda petrificado en el sitio.

‒Eeehm. Qué. Qué te pasa ‒Derek le esquiva la mirada, la cara se le ha vuelto gris ceniza. A Stiles se le sube el estómago a la garganta‒. ¿He hecho algo mal…?

‒No ‒tose Derek, girándose de espaldas a él‒. No, qué va ‒murmura y Stiles se queda muy quieto de nuevo, la boca seca, observando la figura de Derek recortada a tijeretazos furiosos por la poca luz que cae de la luna creciente. 

‒Entonces, mmm… qué pasa ‒Stiles carraspea, respira profundamente para calmar al cuerpo, aún algo expectante, la piel todavía ruborizada, el corazón a mil‒. Derek. Derek ‒repite, y ésta vez Derek se gira, aunque sólo de perfil, y al menos así Stiles puede confirmar que todo sigue incómodo pero dentro de lo estándar, sin garras ni posesiones mágicas desafortunadas‒. Estás, ¿estás bien? ‒pregunta entonces, da un paso adelante, dos, se detiene en seco cuando Derek retrocede tres pasos más en dirección contraria, la cabeza gacha, todo él una sombra inquieta entre los suspiros de las hojas. 

‒No pasa nada, Stiles. Sólo… ‒Derek no termina la frase. Se friega la cara con las manos, se rasca el pelo y se dedica a dar vueltas nerviosas en el mismo metro cuadrado durante un minuto mientras Stiles intenta no meter baza y su mente revisa frenéticamente los últimos quince minutos en busca del momento justo en el que ha metido la pata. Lo único que visualiza una y otra vez es el cuerpo de Derek chocando contra el suyo, su boca a milímetros, las manos enormes entorno a su cintura, firmes como si hicieran cada día eso de coger a Stiles y‒

‒Esto no es culpa tuya ‒dice Derek de repente.

Stiles parpadea.

‒El… ¿El qué?

Derek asiente con convencimiento y Stiles mata el impulso de girarse a ver si está hablando con otra persona. 

‒Siempre estoy igual ‒continua Derek con los ojos muy abiertos‒. Esto… Esto es injusto. Para ti. Y para mí también, supongo. 

Stiles parpadea otra vez. 

‒Esto, ¿el qué? ‒insiste. 

Derek sacude la cabeza y se acerca un poco, la luz le ilumina la expresión abatida y los hombros caídos de cansancio, toda la energía con lo que mantenía a Stiles sujeto mientras se besaban ausente. 

‒Vete a casa, Stiles ‒dice con suavidad‒. No te preocupes por esto. Ya se nos pasará. 

Stiles le mira con la boca abierta, sin respuesta para eso ni para nada de lo que esta pasando. Por un momento se debate entre dos instintos básicos en él, quedarse donde está hasta obtener la respuesta, o bien irse y dejar en paz a Derek, que muy claramente está a favor de la segunda opción. Una voz remota le llega de sus sesiones con la psicóloga escolar, cuando quieras que te dejen en paz no lo escondas, Stiles, o no lograrás tranquilizarte y puede que entonces tengamos un problema mayor. Derek le está pidiendo que se marche para que se le pase lo que tenga que pasársele así que Stiles reacciona por fin, asiente, coge la carpeta con el papeleo y se la lanza a Derek, supone que éste la caza al vuelo pero Stiles no se para a mirar, se mete dentro del Jeep, arranca y acelera en dirección a la carretera. 

***

‒Ayer casi me lío con alguien ‒anuncia Stiles a la mañana siguiente, apoyado sobre su taquilla mientras observa a Scott sacar los libros de la suya. Scott se queda quieto, Geografía del Continente Americano todavía en alto y los ojos redondos de sorpresa.

‒Define casi ‒dice al final, la voz ronca. 

‒Define _alguien_ ‒añade Allison, de repente al lado de Scott, las cejas en alto. Stiles la mira unos instantes antes de optar por ignorarla y concentrarse en Scott, que sigue mirándole sin parpadear. 

‒Técnicamente, nos llegamos a liar, en plan, hubo diez minutos sólidos de morreo. Pero entonces él se apartó y toda posibilidad de continuar se fue al traste. 

‒Así que se trata de un _él_ ‒remarca Lydia, aparecida como por arte de magia al lado de Allison, apuntando a Stiles con un subrayador amarillo fosforito.

‒¿Cuánta gente hay escuchando esta conversación? ‒pregunta Stiles a nadie en particular. Del otro lado del pasillo se escucha un silbido fuerte y Stiles levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con Isaac guiñándole un ojo y levantando el pulgar en gesto de aprobación. A su lado, Danny se esconde detrás de la puerta de su taquilla pero el movimiento de los hombros le delata. 

‒¿Qué pasó después? ‒pregunta Scott.

‒Y de quién estamos hablando ‒insiste Allison con vehemencia.

‒Mmm… No sé muy bien lo que pasó después, pero ehm. Creo, creo que ya no quiere besarme más ‒dice Stiles poco a poco y ya está. No es tan grave dicho en voz alta. Recuerda a Derek, pálido y con la expresión de haber cometido un error fatal, y es ahora cuando le viene la réplica a Stiles, le tendría que haber dicho, no te preocupes, tío, si es que no, es que no, no te preocupes, de verdad, a qué viene tanto drama.

Una palmadita en el hombro le devuelve al presente. Scott no aparta la mano, lo mira con ojos grandes y preocupados y a su lado a Lydia y Allison parece que se les ha pasado el momento cotilla, los tres de pronto tan serios que a Stiles se les escapa la risa.

‒Pero estoy bien, ¿eh? ‒dice sonriendo, cosa que no cambia la expresión avinagrada de sus amigos. Justo en ése momento suena el timbre y la muchedumbre del pasillo empieza a dividirse en diferentes hileras hacia sus respectivas clases. Scott cierra su taquilla y de un manotazo atrae a Stiles hacia a sí hasta que están juntos lado a lado, el brazo de Scott firme alrededor de sus hombros mientras caminan hacia clase. Isaac le llama el Verdadero Alfa Mimosín, pero a parte de eso nadie se queja demasiado de lo tocón que se ha vuelto Scott desde su cambio de estatus. 

‒¿Quieres que hable con…? ‒empieza a preguntar Scott en voz baja. 

‒ _Ni de coña_.

Scott suspira, pero no dice nada más, y Stiles deja que le arrastre hacia la última clase de Literatura de la semana. 

***

Stiles pasa la semana siguiente recreando la escena. Lo hace mientras se ducha, mientras desayuna, mientras el Entrenador les da la chapa sobre el último cuarto de la temporada, mientras hace cola en la biblioteca para sacar unos libros de biología que necesita para hacer un trabajo con Scott. 

1\. Sobre las nueve de la noche, Stiles aparca el Jeep en el claro del bosque cercano al Nemeton, punto de encuentro oficial de la manada y de adjuntos. Hace un frío que pela y las ventanas del Jeep están tan empañadas que por un momento Stiles cree que aún está solo, hasta que uno de los árboles cercanos se mueve y tras un segundo de pánico, Stiles vuelve a respirar cuando el árbol resulta ser Derek. 

2\. Stiles sale del Jeep ajustándose la chaqueta, sonríe a Derek y zarandea la carpeta que lleva en las manos. 

‒Tengo una cosa para ti ‒anuncia, las palabras envueltas en humo. El suelo está recubierto de escarcha y el aire huele a nieve, la tormenta que lleva prometiendo semana y media la mujer del tiempo debe estar al caer. Derek le dedica una mirada ceñuda y coge la carpeta con la expresión desconcertada.

3\. Sus ojos se tornan azul eléctrico mientras lee en silencio el primer folio y Stiles salta sobre sí mismo, a veces alternando de un pie a otro, intentando no helarse por completo al tiempo que espera la reacción de Derek, que de momento no es mucha, las cejas bloqueadas en gesto mezcla de confusión y enfurruñamiento. Pasa así del primer al segundo folio y Stiles empieza a temer que Derek realmente vaya a leerse todo el documento aquí en medio del bosque mientras a él se le congelan los vasos sanguíneos, se sopla aire caliente entre las manos y friega las palmas la una contra la otra. 

4\. Derek cierra la carpeta de golpe, mira a Stiles aún con los ojos encendidos de azul y deja los papeles encima del capó del coche. Stiles abre la boca para preguntar si se ha pasado, pero el aliento no le da ni para eso cuando de repente Derek está allí, su torso contra el de Stiles, su boca encima de la suya sin moverse todavía, un roce calculado. Tiene el pelo y los hombros salpicados de copos minúsculos, ha empezado a nevar sin que se den cuenta. 

5\. Stiles asiente y Derek le besa. Se aprieta contra él y le sigue besando, la lengua caliente y decida jugando con la de Stiles, sus dedos fugaces y cálidos en su cuello primero, aferrados a su cintura después. Las manos de Stiles quedan atrapadas entre los dos, abiertas sobre el pecho de Derek, el ritmo acelerado de su pulso rebotando contra ellas. Mientras está ocurriendo, Stiles cree que va a pasar... _algo_. 

6\. Entonces Derek se aparta y al final no pasa nada.

‒Siguiente. 

‒Esto no es culpa tuya.

‒Oye, chaval. Que ya te toca. 

‒Esto, ¿el qué?

‒Tío, espabila ‒alguien le da un empujón y Stiles tropieza hacia adelante con tanta precisión que los libros que llevaba en los brazos quedan desparramados por encima del mostrador. La bibliotecaria se ajusta las gafas y le observa con severidad. Stiles murmura perdón perdón perdón mientras recoge los libros y los apila según tamaño.

‒¿Carnet? ‒le pregunta la bibliotecaria y Stiles se lo saca del bolsillo y lo deposita encima de la torre de libros. La mujer lo pasa por el escáner y empieza a hacer lo mismo con los libros y Stiles piensa en Derek diciendo ya se nos pasará, y a lo lejos escucha una voz que le dice hasta el siete de marzo, un día de sanción por cada día de retraso, y Stiles no quiere presionar a nadie para que le quiera y salga con él, pero tampoco entiende eso de que se les tenga que pasar. 

***

El sábado a media tarde su padre le envía al supermercado con una pequeña lista de compra para invitar a comer al día siguiente a Scott, Isaac y Melissa. Stiles va al super y compra una docena de salchichas, media de hamburguesas de ternera, varios paquetes de panecillos de diversa forma y tamaño, un kilo de patatas, margarina baja en calorías, un kilo de sal y una pack de seis especias especial para condimentar carne. Stiles mete la compra en el coche pero en lugar de volver a casa va directo a la Derek, un dúplex a las afueras de la ciudad con la fachada recién pintada de un beige genérico y un jardín en la parte de atrás donde Derek quería plantar una tomatera en primavera, cuando ya sea seguro que no volverá a nevar. 

Stiles salta del Jeep y cierra la puerta de un portazo. Cuando sube las escaleras al porche, Derek ya abierto la puerta y le observa a través de la tela anti-mosquitos. 

‒¿Por qué quieres que se nos pase? ‒pregunta Stiles sin más y a través del tejido es todavía aún más difícil leerle la expresión a Derek, pero parece haber algo de desconcierto.

‒¿Qué? ‒pregunta en voz baja. 

‒El otro día, después de besarnos, dijiste que querías que se nos pasaría. ¿Por qué quieres que se nos pase? ¿Y qué quieres que se nos pase exactamente? Porque, lo que es yo, no tengo bastante información para saber qué es lo que tengo que estar olvidando o, o, o, no sintiendo ‒Stiles para y traga saliva, los puños prietos‒ ¿eh? ‒añade estúpidamente.

Derek no dice nada pero, tras unos instantes de silencio, sale por fin de detrás de la puerta anti-mosquitos. Están a dos grados bajo cero y va con manga corta y vaqueros, siempre en contraste con el mundo exterior. Stiles se quita el gorro de lana que le tejió Allison por Navidad e intenta meterlo en el bolsillo nimio de su cazadora polar, pero no hay suficiente espacio y se queda medio colgando. 

‒Hace frío ‒comenta Derek en tono paternalista y Stiles le tiraría el gorro a la cabeza, pero en lugar de eso pregunta: 

‒¿Es por qué soy muy joven? ‒Derek suspira y se pasa la mano por la cara‒. Porque esto a mí se me pasa.

‒Stiles. 

‒¿Crees que mi padre se enfadará? Porque a mí también me preocupa, pero si después de lo de los zorros asesinos nos perdonó a todos, no veo que esto vaya a causar mayor conflicto. 

‒No es por tu padre ‒dice Derek en tono tajante‒. Ni tampoco por ti. 

‒Pues dime por qué, Derek ‒replica Stiles, el enfado de repente incontenible, demasiado pesado en la garganta y picante en los ojos‒. Si es que… no quieres, o no te apetece, vale. Lo entiendo, de veras. Si no te gusto tanto, puedes, puedes decírmelo también. Pero… _dímelo_. Sólo quiero saber qué ha pasado. No puedes decirme que ya se nos pasará como si estuviéramos en los años cincuenta y…

‒No es eso ‒le corta Derek‒. No es nada de eso. No son las circunstancias, ni tu padre, ni la manada, ni tú ‒Derek se cruza de brazos y le mira a los ojos, intenso y decidido‒. No eres tú, soy yo ‒dice y Stiles se queda con la boca abierta. 

‒La madre que me parió ‒dice al cabo de unos segundos. 

‒ _Stiles_.

‒No, no ‒Stiles dice riendo‒. Tranquilo, puedes continuar. Supongo que todo el mundo tiene que pasar por un ‘no eres tú, soy yo’ en la vida. Es como un ritual de pasaje. Ahora sólo me falta partir una piedra con la cabeza y podré considerarme un hombre hecho y derecho. 

‒Es verdad ‒espeta Derek, bajo y cortante‒. Ya te lo dije. No es tu culpa que tú te sientas como te sientes, pero yo. Yo soy así, hago estas cosas. Y no está bien. No es justo, ni está bien. 

‒Derek, no entiendo qué quieres decir ‒dice Stiles‒. ¿Haces el qué? ¿Qué es lo que haces que es tan injusto y que tenga que ver con esto? ‒pregunta, cansado y de repente, lo entiende, sabe a qué se refiere. Lo ve en la manera en que Derek no consigue mirarle a los ojos más de dos segundos seguidos, en cómo su cuerpo se tensa cuando Stiles está cerca, se relaja cuando retrocede. Vaya‒. Oh ‒Stiles abre y cierra la boca varias veces, se saca el gorro del bolsillo y lo retuerce a falta de algo mejor que hacer mientras el silencio se espesa, se vuelve difícil de respirar‒. Y cómo. Mmm… ¿Cómo sabes si esta vez…?

Derek se encoge de hombros, la expresión abatida, el cuerpo dejado caer contra el marco de la puerta. Stiles se siente muy estúpido de repente y no sabe cómo salir de esta situación sin cagarla más todavía, así que opta por la solución rápida. 

‒Me voy ‒dice mientras se coloca el gorro. 

‒Stiles ‒Derek se endereza‒ Pasa si quieres, podemos hablarlo ‒el tono es amable pero Stiles puede oír la falta de sinceridad, las ganas sinceras que tiene Derek de estar solo. 

‒Tengo carne en el maletero, se va a estropear ‒balbucea Stiles y con dos zancadas baja las escaleras, entra en el coche y cuando arranca, aprieta demasiado fuerte el acelerador, el volante se le va un poco de las manos y se ve obligado a derrapar, el sonido le chirría en las orejas y la peste a neumático quemado le hace toser. 

Cuando llega al final de la calle, no puede evitarlo, mira a través del espejo retrovisor pero la calle está vacía. Stiles suspira, relaja la espalda contra el respaldo y sigue conduciendo. 

***

 _Lo siento mucho. No quería agobiarte_. 

_No es tu culpa. Cuídate_. 

Stiles lee en mensaje varias veces hasta que la luz de la pantalla se apaga. Deja el móvil dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche, apaga la luz y se acurruca bajo las mantas. 

***

‒Quizás deberías intentar salir con alguien ‒dice Scott al día siguiente, después de comer, mientras Stiles enjabona, él enjuaga y Isaac seca los platos. Stiles le mira con una ceja levantada y Scott se encoge de hombros‒. Nada serio, sólo para… mmm… 

‒Follar ‒termina Isaac por él. Scott resopla indignado. 

‒ _No_. Para charlar y pasar un buen rato, ir al cine, a bailar, algo así ‒Scott cierra el grifo, le pasa el plato a Isaac y mira a Stiles muy intensamente‒. Pero si quieres follar, folla, ¿eh? ‒dice como si realmente le preocupara que su opinión en el asunto quede distorsionada.

‒Muchas gracias, Scott, lo tendré en cuenta ‒dice Stiles mientras vacía medio bote de lavavajillas en la plancha que ha utilizado su padre para cocinar la carne, se complace en observar el líquido verde empujando a la grasa hacia fuera. Isaac ríe sin contenerse y Scott reparte un codazo a cada lado.

***

Cada luna llena renuevan el hechizo que mantiene en calma el Nemeton, su energía concentrada en proteger y alimentar la tierra de Beacon Hills en lugar de salir dispersa hacia el resto del mundo. Una parte de Stiles siempre espera esa noche con aprensión, medio convencido de que el árbol les está cogiendo tirria por mantener su magia prisionera y que el día menos pensado estallará y volverá a ser como al principio, cuando semana sí y semana también tenían que vérselas con toda la retahíla de seres que llegaba atraídos por el burbujeo de sus poderes.

Pero cuando empieza el ritual, el sentimiento cambia, Stiles cambia, la mano derecha atrapada por el apretón firme de Scott, la izquierda encajada suavemente en la de Allison. Puede sentir como el árbol sigue agradecido a ellos, por despertarlo y por calmarlo. Según Deaton, el Nemeton también lucha por su supervivencia. Cuanto más problemas cause a su alrededor, más problemas se causa a él mismo. 

En realidad, sólo es necesario que para el ritual estén presentes Allison, Scott y él, pero Lydia y Isaac estaban ya durante aquella prueba que superaron sin esperárselo, y no han dejado de venir desde entonces. Cora también acudió una vez, la luna llena antes de marcharse a viajar por el mundo, y Derek venía una sí una no al principio, todas sí desde el verano. 

Durante la luna llena de febrero no está. Stiles se quita los guantes, sube a la superficie plana del tronco talado y se coge a Allison y a Scott, cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando Scott empieza a pronunciar las palabras de siempre, intenta que no le castañeen demasiado los dientes cuando es su turno de repetirlas. 

‒Hablaré con él ‒dice Scott, más tarde. 

‒Scott, no…

‒No es por ti ‒le corta Scott con una media sonrisa‒. Sólo quiero saber qué tal le va. 

‒Ah ‒dice Stiles, y calla. 

***

Un par de semanas después, Stiles tiene una cita con una amiga de Lydia del grupo de debate. Se llama Hannah, también tiene TDAH, quedan para ir al cine y básicamente la conversación antes y después de la película gira entorno a los diferentes medicamentos que ambos han ido probando a lo largo de los años, los cambios en las dosis, aquella vez que Stiles se bebió una taza de café con diez años a ver qué pasaba y durmió doce horas seguidas, todas las cosas a las que Hannah ha descubierto que es alérgica gracias a los cambios de tratamiento. La película se salva de ser un coñazo porque Hannah tiene la misma poca paciencia para tonterías que Lydia y se pasa las dos horas soltando bufidos y comentarios socarrones. Stiles lo pasa bien y Hannah le da un beso en la mejilla cuando la lleva a casa. En los días siguientes se saludan por el instituto y comen un par de veces juntos con Lydia, y Stiles comprueba que aún puede comportarse como una persona normal y hablar de cosas diferentes a vampiros vengativos y practicantes de magia negra aspirantes a la inmortalidad. Pero la cosa no va más allá. La más decepcionada con el asunto es Lydia, que pasa una mañana entera enfurruñada después de enterarse de que Hannah ha empezado a salir con Greenberg.

‒No sé qué tiene Greenberg que no tengas tú. 

‒Mayor esperanza de vida ‒Lydia le asesta un taconazo a la pantorrilla por debajo de la mesa‒. Aaaahuharghlyydiaaaa ‒se limita a lanzarle una mirada furibunda y Stiles ríe a pesar del dolor‒. Qué te pasa, querida mía. ¿Crees que lo que me hace falta es una buena chica que me ponga en cintura? ‒Lydia suspira y aliña su ensalada con una dosis de ira más de la necesaria, pero finalmente niega con la cabeza.

‒No, la verdad es que no. Pero me hacía un poco de ilusión creer que sí ‒murmura con algo de resentimiento hacia el plato. 

‒¡Ajáaaaaa! Esa fe inconfesable que todos tenemos en los topicazos. No te preocupes, yo te entiendo ‒Lydia pone los ojos en blanco pero no le contradice. 

‒¿En qué topicazos tienes tú fe? ‒pregunta. Stiles se encoge de hombros, traga buena parte del bocado de carne empanada que tiene en la boca antes de responder. 

‒No sé ‒dice aún masticando‒. Soy muy de Disney, así que lo de siempre. El amor lo puede con todo. Las buenas acciones siempre traen su recompensa. Los monos pueden llevar chaleco ‒Lydia suelta una risita mientras marea las hojas de lechuga con el tenedor. 

‒Es un idiota ‒dice entonces. Stiles levanta la vista y ella se lleva un trozo de zanahoria a la boca, mirándole fijamente.

‒¿Quién? ‒pregunta Stiles en tono neutro. Lydia no se inmuta.

‒Ya sabes quién ‒Stiles suelta la aleta de pollo que iba a ser su próxima víctima y pone las manos en la mesa, mira a Lydia con cautela. 

‒No, no es un idiota ‒dice suavemente.

‒No le defiendas ‒replica ella con severidad.

‒Sí le defiendo, no es un idiota. Es decir, a veces ha sido un idiota, y a veces continúa siendo un idiota, y muy probablemente en el futuro algunas veces volverá a ser un idiota. Pero esta vez no es de esas, mmm, veces. Sólo está…

‒¿Está qué? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?

Está visitando a una psicóloga, le cuenta Scott, días después de la luna llena, mientras descansan un rato de enfermedades auto-inmunes y sus efectos en el cuerpo humano. Qué dices, ¿te lo ha dicho él?, pregunta Stiles y no, qué va, a Scott le sube el color de los pómulos, agacha la cabeza avergonzado, mmm, el hospital tiene servicio de atención psicológica, mi madre vio su nombre entre las facturas. Hostiaputa, dice Stiles, mmhp, asiente Scott y añade en tono confidencial, vi un libro en su casa, de estos… mmm _densos_ , de auto-ayuda. Iba sobre aprender a gestionar las emociones, no desconfiar automáticamente de ellas pero también aprender a… ver cuando, mmm, te estás dejando engañar por ellas y tal. Hostiaputa, vuelve a decir Stiles.

‒Sólo está… cuidando de sí mismo ‒dice Stiles al final. 

‒¿Y qué hay de ti? ‒pregunta Lydia. 

Oye, dice Scott, igual, esto también, sabes, también es bueno para ti porque igual se da cuenta de que. Calla, Stiles le corta en seco, deja de hablar ahora mismo, Scott, de verdad, no termines la frase.

‒Yo estoy bien ‒dice Stiles‒. No soy yo, es él ‒añade, la sonrisa incómoda en la boca.

‒Pero él también tiene que darse cuenta de que…

‒No puedo intentar convencer a alguien de que me quiere y ya está ‒la interrumpe Stiles‒. ¿Verdad, Lydia?

Lydia abre mucho los ojos, con esa toque de miedo en su expresión siempre que la pillan por sorpresa. Asiente con la cabeza, los labios prietos y tristes.

‒No, supongo que no ‒dice al final, y suspira.

Ambos continúan comiendo en silencio.

***

Una mañana mientras se prepara el desayuno antes de ir a clase, Stiles recibe una foto de Derek por el móvil. Pasa medio minuto mirando fijamente a la pantalla, intentando descifrar de qué narices se trata, un montón de tablas de madera apiladas a lado de unas escaleras maltrechas que Stiles por fin reconoce como parte de la vieja residencia de los Hale. El microondas pita y Stiles la deja de lado por un momento, saca la jarra de leche caliente sin acordarse de cogerla por el ansa y se le queman las yemas de los dedos lo suficiente como para sonsacarle un grito nada masculino. Se las lleva a la boca para calmar un poco el dolor y automáticamente vuelve a coger el móvil, un mensaje nuevo en la pantalla.

 _No llegué a darte las gracias_ y un segundo después, _Gracias, Stiles_.

Stiles sonríe. El nudo permanente que lleva en el estómago desde hace semanas se le afloja, y en seguida responde _No hay de qué_  a pesar de que los dedos todavía le escuecen.

Su padre llega en ese momento a la cocina y cuando Stiles levanta la vista, se encuentra con una mirada sospechosa.

‒¿Buenas noticias? ‒pregunta su padre mientras se ajusta el cinturón con la pistola. 

Stiles se encoge de hombros, se mete el móvil en el bolsillo.

‒Esperemos que sí ‒dice‒. Si quieres leche a temperatura lava, éste es tu momento. 

***

Marzo termina y la primavera se acelera. Lydia no tiene otro tema de conversación que no sean las maravillas del Programa de Matemáticas del Instituto Californiano de Tecnología y Allison es la única que le da la réplica, con la calma de quién va a tomarse un año sabático antes de ir a la universidad, quizás para estudiar francés y convertirse en profesora de instituto, quizás para meterse en Ciencias del Deporte y abrir su propio gimnasio de tiro con arco y defensa personal, dependiendo de lo que le inspire su año de de paz y tranquilidad. Isaac tampoco irá directo a la universidad en septiembre, un día les cuenta con la boca pequeña que Derek le ha conseguido un hueco como aprendiz de obras en la reconstrucción de la casa y que se está sacando ocho dólares por hora, que no está mal para trasladar sacos de cemento de un sitio a otro y apilar tablones de madera corcados en una camioneta. Como buen amigo que es, Scott disimula muy bien tener clara su vocación en la vida y estar prácticamente con un pie dentro de la Facultad de Medicina. Stiles se mete patatas fritas en la boca y nadie le pregunta sobre qué piensa hacer con su futuro.

Derek le envía mensajes de vez en cuando, la mayoría fotos sin encuadre alguno de un cargamento de baldosas nuevas, Isaac haciendo el marrano con la masilla, Isaac con gafas protectoras, Isaac introduciendo arena en una hormigonera con un mohín de asco que tiene a Allison riendo un almuerzo entero. Stiles capta la indirecta y una tarde después de clase lleva a Isaac en el Jeep hasta la vieja residencia de los Hale, ahora en proceso de convertirse en la nueva residencia de los Hale.

Derek sale a su encuentro cuando llegan. A Stiles se le encoge el estómago al verle, pero para bien. Tras noches en vela imaginándoselo en su dúplex leyendo libros sobre lo jodido que está interiormente, proporciona cierto alivio ver que al menos su exterior no lo está. No se le ven ojeras ni una barba especialmente espesa y su pelo tiene pinta de haber recibido más atención en la última media hora que el de Stiles en el último mes. Sonríe poco pero bien cuando Stiles y él cruzan miradas, se acerca a él y le da un abrazo breve pero que le dispara las pulsaciones a Stiles sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. 

‒Qué tal estás ‒pregunta, la voz ahogada, pero Derek no hace gesto de notarlo.

‒Bien. ¿Y tú? 

‒Yo bien también.

‒Bien.

‒Bien.

‒Yo también bien ‒dice Isaac asintiendo‒. Súper bien pero que muy bien.

‒Isaac, Dave te está llamando ‒le comunica Derek, deja de clavar sus ojos en Stiles para dirigirse a él. 

‒Yo no oigo… ‒empieza Isaac pero ante la mirada de Derek deja la frase en el aire y la sustituye enseguida por otra‒. Será mejor que lo compruebe.

Isaac se marcha a paso rápido y es recibido con saludos entusiastas por la docena de trabajadores que pululan entorno a la casa ocupados en distintas tareas. Stiles le sigue con la mirada hasta que empieza a ser demasiado obvio que está retrasando todo lo posible el momento de encararse a Derek por primera vez en casi dos meses. 

‒¿Qué tal estás? ‒pregunta Derek y a Stiles se le escapa una risotada nerviosa.

‒Bien, la cosa no ha cambiado en los últimos veinte segundos ‒Derek cierra los ojos en gesto exasperado y Stiles se siente automáticamente mejor; al menos no es el único sin idea de cómo hacer la situación menos incómoda‒. Esto va viento en popa‒dice entonces, y de un salto se sienta en el capó del Jeep, contempla la extensión de andamios rodeando por completo la casa, las partes del techo visibles que ya han recuperado solidez.

‒Para finales del verano probablemente ya esté más o menos habitable ‒explica Derek. Stiles silba, impresionado. 

‒Vaya. No te quiero presionar pero sería un lugar ideal para hacer una última fiesta antes de que todos nos vayamos a rodar por el mundo. 

‒¿Por el mundo? ‒pregunta Derek, y con un salto mucho más ágil que el de Stiles se sienta a su lado en el Jeep. 

‒Bueno ‒Stiles se encoge de hombros, intenta no pensar en el hueco bien evidente que Derek ha dejado entre ambos‒. Quién dice el mundo, dice San Diego. Fresno. Quizás San Francisco. No iremos mucho más lejos mientras el Nemeton no aprenda a no liarla en nuestra ausencia ‒Stiles suspira y los dos se quedan en silencio, observando el movimiento continuado que se intuye a través de las telas de los andamios, cubos de agua que suben llenos y bajan vacíos, Isaac con su casco amarillo siguiendo arriba y abajo al capataz. 

‒Lo siento ‒dice Derek al cabo de unos instantes, el tono suave, casi dulce‒. Por no acudir estas dos últimas lunas llenas. No… ‒Derek sacude la cabeza, la frente arrugada en aparente esfuerzo por sacarse de dentro las palabras‒. No soy muy bueno lidiando con estas cosas ‒dice al final en voz tan baja que Stiles apenas le escucha.

‒No tienes por qué disculparte‒dice él‒. Scott prefiere… Los tres preferimos que estéis todos allí, pero… No pasa nada. Tienes derecho a desaparecer de vez en cuando si te apetece ‒Derek sonríe ante esto, un gesto tímido e íntimo. Stiles traga saliva y mira al frente‒. Pero, también te digo que si una parte de la desaparición tiene que ver con que crees que, mmm, me sienta mal verte o que, no sé, no voy a ser capaz de controlar mis sentimientos adolescentes desbocados… ‒Stiles deja de hablar y cierra los ojos durante un instante; si no la necesitara para continuar hablando, se mordería la lengua hasta partirla en dos‒. Lo que te quiero decir ‒continúa, hablando muy seriamente de cara a sus zapatillas‒ es quiero verte y saber cómo te va aunque no quieras salir conmigo, Derek, ¿vale? Me gusta que nos enviemos mensajes y esas cosas pero también quiero verte en persona de vez en cuando, aunque no sea como antes. Tienes que confiar un poco en mi madurez, ¿vale? Ya sé que no es mucha, pero hasta esto, me llega. 

‒Tú, ¿todavía…? ‒Stiles levanta la vista. Derek tiene la mirada perdida en el barullo de su futura casa, el ceño fruncido‒. No se te ha pasado ‒dice al final, sin pregunta. 

‒Eeeh, no ‒responde Stiles simplemente‒. No, no se me ha pasado.

Derek baja al suelo, se sacude el culo del pantalón del polvo del Jeep y señala hacia la casa con la cabeza.

‒Será mejor que vaya a ver como está todo ‒dice y Stiles asiente.

‒Vale.

Derek se gira hacia la casa pero aborta enseguida el movimiento, se detiene y durante unos instantes no hace otra cosa que estar allí plantado mirando a Stiles con la expresión indescifrable. Hasta que poco a poco su cuerpo pierde rigidez, la cara se le destensa lo suficiente como para esbozar una última sonrisa. 

‒Cuídate ‒dice con voz serena, seria, y Stiles casi se echa a reír. 

‒Por supuesto ‒asegura sonriendo‒. Tú también. 

***

La luna llena de abril es la primera del año que no les tiene tiritando en el bosque mientras llevan a cabo el ritual. Derek sí acude esta vez, y Scott llama a Stiles la noche anterior más que nada para que te mentalices, tío, y Stiles ríe y le responde que tú lo que quieres es no pierda la concentración para que el árbol éste no nos mate a todos y ¡sssssht! Que puede oírnos, y Stiles ríe tirado en la cama con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y por un momento se le olvida preocuparse de verdad por el árbol y por Derek. 

El minuto se estira a horas y, por primera vez desde que empezaron con el ritual, Stiles logra dormir en la noche previa de un tirón, sin pasarse tres horas mínimo imaginando el peor de los futuros posibles. Antes de darse cuenta, el cielo vuelve a teñirse de azul marino, Allison y Lydia pasan a recogerle poco antes de la medianoche, y cuando llegan al Nemeton, el resto ya está allí, incluido Derek. 

No queda mucho para el momento indicado, así que los saludos son cortos y murmurados. Derek parece de repente muy entero y solemne, ofreciéndole su chaqueta a Lydia por si tiene más frío, y Stiles se envalentona y le guiña un ojo, tonto y cómplice como antes, y Derek le sonríe, la expresión afectuosa pero ausente. Stiles no tiene tiempo para divagar. Scott, Allison y él se suben al Nemeton, cierran el círculo y pronuncian las palabras de siempre al tocar las doce. 

‒Podríamos ir a comer algo, mañana es sábado y no hay que levantarse pronto ‒sugiere Scott un buen rato después y Allison, cogida de su brazo, da un salto entusiasmado.

‒¡Pizza! ‒exclama con los ojos bien abiertos‒. ¡Vamos a por pizza!

‒Yo prefería un taco ‒dice Scott en tono de confesión. 

‒Yo también quiero taco ‒se suma Isaac. 

‒Yo quiero pizza ‒anuncia Stiles.

‒Yo ya he alcanzado mi límite de mil ochocientas calorías diarias ‒les informa Lydia.

‒Derek, desempata ‒le pide Stiles, bostezando. Derek le mira fijamente unos instantes y entonces pregunta:

‒¿Puedo hablar con momento contigo?

Stiles reprime otro bostezo, sorprendido. 

‒Tio, que no me voy a enfadar si no quieres pizza ‒Derek pone los ojos en blanco y con una extraña mezcla de delicadeza e ímpetu, coge a Stiles por el brazo y se le lleva unos cuantos árboles más allá, hasta donde Stiles intuye que pueden fingir que Scott y Isaac no pueden escucharles.

Una vez se detienen, Derek carraspea y resopla, nervioso, la piel reluciente a la luz pálida de la luna. Stiles pone toda su energía en centrar su mente en el ahora y no en enero, cuando Derek y él se besaron en éste mismo lugar bajo otra luna, copos de nieve colándose suavemente entre sus caras. 

‒Lo que dijiste el otro día ‒empieza Derek‒ que aún no se te ha pasado lo que sientes por mí ‒Stiles asiente, desconcertado‒. No puedes. No puedes agarrarte a ello, ¿vale? ‒dice Derek con vehemencia, los ojos tan pálidos que recuerdan al cristal‒. Intenta salir con otra gente, no sé…

‒Para el carro ‒le corta Stiles‒. Párate ahí mismo. Veo tu buena intención, Derek, de verdad que sí, pero resulta que es que voy a hacer lo que me a mí me venga en gana.

‒No puedes arreglarme como mi casa ‒replica Derek, encendido. Stiles le mira con la boca abierta. 

‒ _Yo_ no te estoy arreglando la casa ‒contesta Stiles también levantando la voz, las mejillas de repente ardiendo‒. Te la está arreglando un grupo de obreros que contrataste tú, ¡yo no tengo nada que ver! 

‒¡Fuiste tú el que me conseguiste los papeles!

‒No. Lo único que hice fue pedirle a una funcionaria que nos fotocopiara unas cuentas páginas de la normativa de urbanismo para ver si podías recuperar la casa ‒replica Stiles en tono solemne.

A Derek se le escapa una risotada furiosa que vibra entre los árboles. 

‒Stiles, venga ya. Estas cosas cuestan más que todo esto. En cuestión de semanas ya estaba todo solucionado.

‒Felicidades, Derek, le has ganado una partida a la burocracia. ¡Disfrútalo con salud! 

‒ _Stiles_. 

‒ _Derek_. Da igual con quién hablé o con quién dejé de hablar, ¿vale? Lo hice porque tú dijiste, hace muuuucho tiempo, que te gustaría averiguar como recuperar la casa, pero que te daba pereza. Si me entrometí, perdona, pero en aquella dichosa carpeta no había nada definitivo, a partir de ahí, todo fue cosa tuya. ¿O no? ‒Derek sacude la cabeza, incrédulo. 

‒Eres… de lo que no hay ‒murmura, casi como si se hablara así mismo. 

‒Sé lo que estás pensando ‒dice Stiles. Las cejas de Derek se alzan en desafío. 

‒¿Ah, sí? 

‒Sí, estás pensando que estoy esperando a ver cuándo se te curan los traumas y podemos ser felices y comer perdices ‒decirlo en voz alta sienta igual de bien que vomitar. Es horrible escucharse a sí mismo decir esas palabras, pero por lo menos ya no las tiene dentro, haciéndole le dudar, por sin son verdad, por si es más mala persona de lo que teme. 

‒Stiles… 

‒No es así, ¿vale? ‒continúa Stiles antes de que se le terminen las agallas‒. No te culpo por pensarlo, pero no es así. Si lo que más te asusta es forzarte sin darte cuenta a sentir cosas, ¿por qué quieres que yo me obligue a olvidar esto? ‒Derek se queda un momento sin palabras, se encoge de hombros con algo parecido a la desesperación. 

‒No quiero cargarte ‒dice al final. 

‒No me cargas tú, me cargo yo ‒replica Stiles, tajante‒. Soy yo, no eres tú ‒añade y ante esto, Derek sonríe, triste. Avanza varios pasos hacia Stiles, hasta que están casi a tocar y de hecho lo hacen, Derek le pone una mano firme en cada hombro, anclándolo a la tierra. 

‒Somos amigos, antes que nada, tú lo has dicho ‒dice entonces‒. Me preocupo. 

‒Me parece bien ‒responde Stiles con un hilo de voz‒. Pero… yo voy a sentir lo que siento, mientras lo sienta, hasta que deje de sentirlo, si es que dejo de sentirlo. Mmm… ¿vale? ‒Derek sonríe y Stiles lo sabe, lo tiene tan claro‒. Yo… para mí eres tú. ¿Entiendes? 

Derek se inclina y le besa en la frente, fuerte, antes de apoyar la suya en la de Stiles. Éste cierra los ojos un momento y dos lágrimas inesperadas le salpican la barbilla. 

‒Pizza ‒murmura Derek. Stiles sonríe. 

‒Gracias. 

_Fin._


End file.
